


You Can't Find Your Missing Piece

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [37]
Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trio of supershorts for Sanctuary, centered around the Princes in the Tower (as humans having been provided a much longer life-span).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A Language I Don't Speak - a Sanctuary AU which leaves canon mostly intact up until Helen revamps Nikola. It also assumes that some deities are real, without being some sort of Abnormal.

There's a little beach below the cottage, protected by cliffs almost all the way around, save the cleft where the sea comes into the sheltered cove. It's nice to rest there, where the weight of years - centuries - can be forgotten. Where what he's become can be left behind for his brother to worry about; they are, after all, the same in that regard.

It won't always be enough; already is almost not enough. He knows this, and so does Edward. It's why his brother is looking for some other solution. A good king and a good brother, as he would have been if he'd been allowed the chance. Richard can only hope Edward finds it, before he goes utterly mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "cove".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Ocean's Edge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749690).


	2. Abandoned

It feels like it should be raining, when Declan tells the residents of the London Sanctuary that James is dead. Richard almost wishes it would, as he makes his careful way to the roof. Not running, not fleeing, not giving them reason to worry, but just making his way to his favorite hiding place.

James Watson had been the person Edward convinced him to trust, and Richard isn't entirely certain he wants to trust anyone else right now. He knows that he's been encouraged to trust the other residents, to trust Declan, but they're not the same. They're as mortal as he wishes he still were, and won't be there forever. The way Edward will be, the way he'd thought James would be.

On the roof, he settles in the lee of a chimney, straddling the ridge, and leans his head back to look up at the sky. Letting himself get lost in the blue - why, why did it have to be blue, why couldn't it be gray as it always seemed, why couldn't it just rain? - and try to let go of the building emotions that he can't put any one name to. Rage, fear, pain, an echoing emptiness.

He doesn't know how long he's up there, only that he comes back to himself with the sky dark, the stars lost in the glow of the city, and hearing someone calling his name. A familiar voice, and a tremulous smile spreads across his face. Sliding down the tiles, he makes his way back to the window he'd come out, launching himself at Edward as soon as his feet touch the floor. At least he hasn't been abandoned by everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "rain".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Misty Veil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1276502).


	3. Shattering and Shaking

The whistle of bombs sounded to him like the whistle of arrows or bullets, or even just a mountain wind between the peaks. Edward crouched a little lower, keeping his brother as shielded as the bombs hit and exploded around them, feeling Richard twitch violently at the sound and pressure and shaking earth. Richard's moan was lost in the sound of the bombardment, but Edward knew he would have made such a sound. They'd get out, and he'd find Richard a quiet, safe place to rest and heal his shattered mind as far as it ever would heal, but for now he just had to keep him alive through the war-zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "wind".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Sky-Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1471349).

**Author's Note:**

> **OCs for this story/AU:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Richard and Edward - the Princes in the Tower, who are presumed to be killed, but are instead stolen away by the Brigid and left with a sort of immortality. Richard doesn't adjust well to this, Edward is far more sane in the long run and takes care of his brother to the best of his ability.


End file.
